


CaféLoveSong

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: There's a stranger joining Jazz at his table in this new café he's found. And Jazz doesn't careexcept that he totally does somehowuntil suddenly ...ORmy muse totally wanted to write the song lyrics to dragonofdispair's Cafe AU
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	CaféLoveSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AU Yeah August (2020) - Prowl and Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660675) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair). 



> I really have no idea where this came from though I totally blame dragonofdispair for feeding my muse awesome song lyrics.
> 
> If you want a melody, this is written to Billy Noel's [Pianoman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0) which has really depressing lyrics (yeah, no idea why it worked for a love song but somehow it does? And it certainly is better than "Call me maybe" which was the other option my muse offered ...) so [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3mAlLjGvuQ) is a karaoke version.

**CaféLoveSong**

It was nine o’clock on a working orn,  
The regular crowd filled the place.  
And their sound was the music I was list’ning to  
When suddenly he stood in my space.

He was shy and so sweet and did not look at me  
When he asked if the seat was still free.  
And I was busy and jaded and quite happy alone  
So I ignored him for my enertea.

♪♩♬ La, la, la, de, de, da  
La, la, de, de, da, da, da ♪♩♬

_But he moved like a song to a melody_  
_Oh, he moved like a song in a dance._  
_Well, it caught my attention but I didn’t see_  
_The teasing of love given chance._

He was there again with the morning sun  
And he sat down and worked until noon.  
We shared barely a word in all this time  
And yet he became part of my tune.

He had ordered cold brew and a copper treat  
Which he crumbled all over his plate.  
And he looked so very much like a newspark in love  
About to ask his first crush to a date.

♪♩♬ La, la, la, de, de, da  
La, la, de, de, da, da, da ♪♩♬

_But he moved like a song to a melody_   
_Oh, he moved like a song in a dance._   
_Well, it caught my attention but I didn’t hear_   
_The whisper of love given chance._

We started talking the next morning over breakfast cubes  
And the pastry he was massacring once more.  
It turned out he was lonely in his holidays,  
Finding solace in his everyday chore.

He was shy and so sweet and did not look at me  
His optics still down on his plate.  
And so you may get, it came as quite a surprise  
When he asked me out on a date.

_Yes he moved like a song to a melody_   
_Oh, he moved like a song in a dance._   
_Well, it caught my attention and now I see_   
_The promise of love given chance._

All this has been now a full year ago  
And he has taken me out to the park  
And to movies and dinner and to his house -  
which is where we’re now fading to dark ...

We still meet in the cafe some working orn  
Where he then asks me “Is here still free?”  
Before he gives me a kiss that is really not shy  
And I’m the happiest I ever could be.

♪♩♬ La, la, la, de, de, da  
La, la, de, de, da, da, da ♪♩♬

_My lover moves like a song to a melody_   
_Yes, he moves like a song in a dance._   
_Well, he caught my spark and now I let him hear_   
_These lyrics of our romance._

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm happy with this so if you liked I would absolutely love getting kudos or comments!


End file.
